Beautiful Soul
by Can You Make Me Smile XOXO
Summary: AU It was probably destiny that the light just happen to turn red at that precise moment. Right across the street there was a 'Help Wanted' sign on the window of a restaurant. Maybe this is it, maybe this is the one. Just maybe. Blue Moon Martini...
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying my hand at an angst fic, yes I know I said I wouldn't start any new stories untill I finished my other one, but I couldn't help myself sue me -.-

Originally this story was going to be called '_Big Girl's Don't Cry' _but then I changed to '_Beautiful Soul'. _I've re-written this story three times. This is the third and final one (Hopefully) :D

Without further adieu, enjoy ^-^

* * *

_Sakura, wake up... please?_

Hmmm...

_Sakura wake up._

No just let me sleep. I don't want to wake up; just... just let me be.

_I'm sorry but I can't do that, school's knocking on our door._

I opened one eye to the darkness of my room and focused my sight on the flashing red numbers of my clock on my nightstand displaying that it was five in the morning. Sighing, finally awake I rolled over to my side and stared at my wall as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. I took a last glance at my clock deciding that enough time had passed. I sat up in my bed and winced in pain as I stretched forgetting about the cuts on my back. I realized that I had collapsed on my bed with the same clothes I had came home from school with yesterday; it was probably torn in the back covered with some blood and the collar might be a little stretched. The blood stain might be able to come out but there's nothing I'll be able to do about the tears in the back.

I swung my legs to the side of the bed, carefully so I wouldn't open my wounds, and let them touch the cold floor. A shiver ran down my spine as I stood up and headed to my bathroom and closed my door waiting a few seconds to make sure my mom had not woken up. I turned on the shower and let the hot water run as I stripped down to nothing. I was right, my shirt was torn in the back beyond repair. I guess I can't do much at all then. I threw the shirt into the small garbage bin and faced the mirror on top of the sink. I turned around carefully, keeping my head in place, to assess the damage_ this_ time. My face contorted at the sight, two nasty, slightly jagged lines went across my back diagonally starting from my shoulder to my hip and the second one went from right under my armpit to my ribs followed by a couple of nicks and cuts; it looked like a jagged 'X'. I tried to take some of the dry blood off to see how deep it was and winced at the contact, I let my hand fall and started towards the shower before the mirror started to fog up and then I wouldn't be able to see anything, but something caught my eye; there were marks on my neck. Finger marks going all around already turning purple.

I entered the shower very carefully but seeing as I had no way around it I turned around letting the hot water hit my back little by little, hissing and wincing the whole time. I don't know how long I stayed there letting the water numb my back as I watched the bloodied water swirl down at my feet and then down the drain. It's funny how I can feel the difference between my tears and the shower's water. Maybe not a funny 'haha' but a sad kind of funny, you know. I grabbed my body wash and started cleaning my self being very careful as I washed my back and rinsed it. I stayed under the water until it started to become cold and I took that as my queue to exit. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel that was over the railing of the shower curtains so I could dry myself. I wrapped it around me and stepped out of the tub towards the sink so I could wash my teeth. After that was down I turned around again to check my wounds now that it was clean.

I personally think it looked better covered in blood. The lines where red, probably from the hot water... or not, swollen, and very deep. The raw-ness of it scared me, it was horrible to look at and the affects of the hot water had worn off. I applied some anti-bacterial cream from my medicine cabinet on the side wall and then open a package of rolled up bandages, you know the ones that the ninjas use in the movies, and bandaged myself up.

Walking swiftly across my room towards my closet I grabbed my uniform from its respective hangers and got dressed. My school uniform was very basic, a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt, a red tie, and a navy blue skirt. I could either wear the school's jacket or blazer which were both the same color as the skirt. I buttoned up my shirt all the way to the collar and put the school jacket on.

Because my bedsheets were stained, with blood, I had to undress my bed throw the sheets into a heap next to my nightstand and then head to my closet for new ones. Picking up the sheets on the floor, after I dressed my bed, I glanced at the clock. Sigh, only twenty minutes left before I have to wake up Tsuki for school. Walking down the hallway I stopped outside of Tsuki's door and took a peek inside. His back was to the door and all I could actually see of him was the top of his little cute head. Closing the door I silently walked passed my mother's room and headed down the stairs to the laundry room. Noticing here and there a couple of blood stains and some puddles of blood from when I couldn't get up, I'd have to clean that too. Once the washer started doing its job I got the mop and some Clorox and started cleaning the floor were the blood was. In fifteen minutes I was done, by now it must have been at least 6:35AM. Deciding that the floor had enough of my wrath I put the mop and Clorox away and headed up the stairs to wake up Tsuki.

As I sat in his bed a smile spread across my face as I saw my little angel's face; so peaceful.

"Tsuki, come on wake up. It's time for school." I gently shook his shoulder once, twice. He opened one beautiful green eye and promptly closed it again emanating fake snoring sounds. Chuckling, I told him that I knew he was awake.

"But onē-chan, I'm tired." he whined covering himself up with his blankets again.

"Hmmm," I stood up walked to his door, "then I guess you don't want any ice-cream after school. Oh well, more for me then." I heard him gasp and struggled to get up from his bed "Okay, I'm up, I'm up! But only if you pinky promise that you'll take me for ice-cream." I turned back around and sat on his bed enlacing his small pinky with mine, "I pinky promise." I gave him a smile and kissed his forehead, "Now come on munchkin it's time to get you dressed." I said standing up and ruffling his blond hair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Does mommy love us?" I almost tripped at his unexpected question. In all reality I don't know if she does. I would like to think she at least cares for Tsuki but she's never there for him. We're her children though right? She should love us. On the days she does get up early and actually takes the time to get ready, fix herself up, and make breakfast everything seems normal like nothing ever happened. She would actually seem caring and loveable, like the mother she is supposed to be. She has never hit Tsuki, but of course if she dared to I'd kill her, so that leads me to believe that she at least cares for Tsuki. But he asked if she loved us as in plural; I'm not so sure she loves me, she probably does but in her own way.

"Onē-chan?"

We finally reached his school, I let go of his hand and squatted so I could meet him at eye level, "Of course she loves you, don't ever doubt that she doesn't." I gave him a soft smile, "But what about you?"

My smile didn't falter," She... loves me too. Now give me a hug and go on inside, class is about to start." he gave me the biggest hug ever with a quick kiss on the cheek and then I stood there watching him race inside with his other little friends. Once i knew he was safely inside I started towards my own school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Emperors during this time, which spanned the entire Meiji and Taishō, and the lesser part of the Showa eras, are now known in Japan by their-"

I drowned out Kurenai-sensei's voice on her lecture of _Imperial Japan _and watched my namesake outside the window. I watched how the petals floated carelessly on the breeze. It's autumn so the petal have begun falling, everywhere you go pink petals are everywhere; like pink snow. Just floating here and there, it almost seemed like they're playing with the wind.

"Ms. Haruno."

Will I ever play with the wind?

"_Ms. Haruno_."

Maybe someday I will.

"Ms. Haruno!"

"Huh? What?" I heard snickers from around the class, I felt my face become hot when I realize that Sensei had been calling me for some time now...

"Stand up and read to the class from where I left off." her voice sounded a little irritated when she had to tell me _where _she left off, I could practically see a vein popping.

"Oh right," I stood up and cleared my throat, "On January 3, 1868, Satsuma- Chōshū forces seized the imperial palace in Kyoto, and the following day had the fifteen-year-old Emperor Meiji declare his own restoration to full power. Althou-"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

During lunch I headed towards the restrooms and made sure nobody was there before I went into a stall and took out my 'makeup bag' which was actually my little aid kit. I took off my jacket, undid my tie, unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. I placed them on the little convenient hook on the door. I undid the bandages I binded on myself, which were by the way kind of bloodied I'm surprised it didn't stain my white shirt, I added more anti-bacterial cream on it and binded myself with a new roll of bandages. I put my clothes back on and opened the stall.

I threw away the old bandages in the big trashcan next to the door and walked back to the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked kind of pale just a little. I washed my hands thoroughly, dried them, grabbed my stuff and headed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I walked through the hallways, my steps echoing since it was empty, everyone else was at lunch. I stopped right next to a big window that over looked the lunch patio. I usually skip my last two classes because I have to pick up my little brother from school and stay with him once I get home. I would never leave him alone with our mom, I never know what mood she'll be in. I already explained it to the administrators, lying a little bit here and there to make it seem that it was because my mom worked late and wouldn't be able to pick him up. So my teachers mail me my work or hand me my work when ever I have the chance to see them. Checking the time on the clock inside the nearest classroom, I began walking towards the school's entrance and to Tsuki's school.

* * *

Review please:D k-thnx


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed I did not put the disclaimer on my last chapter so from here on out this whole story has been disclaimed ... I do not own naruto all rights reserved to its rightful owner :D Lucky bastard You.

So here's chaptaaaaaa deux ... enjoy

* * *

"Ice-cream, ice-cream, ICE-CREAM!" Tsuki was jumping up and down in excitement while we walked towards the park so I could buy him some ice-cream. "Tsuki, be careful before you trip and-" I winced as his body landed with a 'thud' face first into the sidewalk.

"Itai!"

I walked over to him with my aid kit handy.

"Really now, didn't I tell you to be careful?" I scolded him light heartedly as I wiped a tear away and proceeded to put a band-aid over the bridge of his nose. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked away and mumbled something along the lines of 'you said it too late, meanie.' I chuckled and helped him up; I dusted him off and told him to be more careful this time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What flavor do you want?"

"Ummm? Cookie dough!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Wait no. Yes, yes I am. No... I am."

"So what is it, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Okay, can I have one small cookie dough and one medium Vanilla?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One week later...

This week has been very uneventful and it has me on edge. My mom hasn't done a thing which makes me think something is up, but I can't say what it is. After a while I just shook it off, I'm probably just being paranoid you know. I let my guard down, and that's when it happened.

It was a calm and peaceful Sunday afternoon. The sun was starting to set, parents were coming home from a long day of work; others leaving to begin their own shifts. I was cooking Tsuki's favorite, Soba noodles with octopus dumplings on the side, when I heard the front door open and close. I know it wasn't Tsuki, he was at his friends house having a play date. So I knew it was my mom, but I didn't think much of it; I was so wrong. I should have payed more attention to the slight slurs that came out of her mouth when she tried to talk, how she swayed slightly when she walked. When I least expected it she had grabbed the knife that I had laid down moments before and began cutting me.

I didn't expect it, the first slice re-opening the wound in my back making me arc my back and a scream tore from my throat. I dropped the spoon I was stirring with as she proceeded to slice my stomach and arms.

"You deserve this, you know." She spat. What is she talking about? Why do I deserve this? What have I done? Another scream tore from my throat when she repeatedly kicked my sides, hopefully she didn't brake any of my ribs. Another jab to my side, pain exploded everywhere. "Get up! Go get yourself clean and finish dinner. You're an eyesore looking like that."

I groaned in pain as she walked away hopefully into her room where she will remain for the rest of the night. I painfully rolled to my side and winced when I tried to sit up. I had difficulty standing up, my legs felt like jelly and wobbled when I stood. I grabbed the counter for support and slowly but surely headed for my room, all thoughts of dinner forgotten.

I cleaned my wounds and changed my clothes so as to cover them. The nicks and cuts on my arms weren't deep thank God, but still she could have_ killed _me and what did she mean when she said '_You deserve this...' _ What have I done? I cook, I clean, I take care of Tsuki; I do everything so she doesn't have to. I try to make her life easier since dad died. What could I have done wrong? Grabbing my phone from the bathroom sink I checked the time, 9:10PM. I think it's better if I take Tsuki out to eat instead. I put my jacket on and waited outside my bedroom door for any noise. Once I heard my mom snoring I knew the coast was clear and I treaded down the stairs silently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After last night's incident nothing has happened, Tsuki didn't suspect anything so that's like a plus for me. I dropped him off this morning at his school and walked towards mine as calmly as possible. I looked more conservative today so I didn't want any teachers suspecting something out of the usual.

Last night I really didn't eat anything, actually I haven't eaten for two days; I'm pretty sure the last thing I ate was a protein bar. I couldn't really bring myself to eat anything.

My homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei gave me a suspicious glance that made my heart speed up. I could hear my heart beat pounding in my ear and everything was moving in slow motion as I walked to my seat once I entered the classroom. But then I realized he was looking at me because I came in late, about a minute after the bell rung. I have got to get a grip on my nerves. Wait, Sensei is here _before_ the bell? Okay the world must be ending.

"Settle down, settle down." Sensei got up and put that horrid orange book away. Rumor has it that he reads porn, all the time. What kind of principal lets him teach? Well I guess I can't say much because our principal, Tsunade, is rumored to be a drunk gambler. I personally don't know, but that's the word around school.

"The only reason that I'm here early is because Tsunade told me that if I didn't appear to class on time for a couple of days then she would reduce my paycheck. So carry on as if I wasn't here for the next eight minutes until I would 'usually' arrive."

Well what a great teacher. I think all of us ended up sweatdropping, you know how they do in anime's and stuff? That little teardrop thing that appears next to your head? Well that. Then everyone began chatting away as if he really hadn't come to class early. Bits and pieces of different conversations drifted to me.

"I bought this cute little purse..."

"Today's not really a good day..."

"Red..."

"-Insert laughing here- No, no not at all..."

I think my favorite pass time would have to be watching the Cherry Blossom's outside. Which is what I'm doing right... now. It feels nice to just let my thoughts free, to let them wander.

"My parents want me to get a job, can you believe that?"

A job. A _job._

I should get a job! A nice paying job, maybe in a little cafe or a restaurant. The mall or maybe costumer service?

So then I can get my brother and I out of our mother's house. I'll save up these couple of months so I can rent a decent apartment and be able to keep it. The days I'm working I'll enroll Tsuki in a daycare center while I'm working after school, there's no way in hell I'm leaving him _alone_ with our mother, I'll pick him up after my shift. It's perfect! Except, what kind of job can give decent hours to a high school student? Maybe if I lie a little I can obtain a decent job. I'll have to look around today while I'm walking with Tsuki.

Right now it's October so I'll be eighteen in five months so that gives me plenty of time to save up.

I hope.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I've seen three cafe's and two restaurants in the past hour but unfortunately the hours that they had open were late in the night. I needed a job from 1:30PM to at least 9:30PM so I can at least do eight hours. This is harder then I thought. I found a great daycare that offers to take care of Tsuki for a reasonable price but I can't make that decision if I don't know what job I'll have.

I lifted my head from my newspaper in time to see the light at the cross section turn red. I waited at the corner hand in hand with Tsuki while the cars sped by.

It was probably destiny that the light just happen to turn red at that precise moment. Right across the street there was a 'Help Wanted' sign on the window of a restaurant. Maybe this is it, maybe this is the one. Just maybe.

Blue Moon Martini, in big, blue neon lights high above the entrance. The windows were darkened but you could tell that it was made of money. Okay so it was more like a high class bar/restaurant kind of place but hey this _is_ downtown, I can always take a taxi.

It's a good thing I went home after picking up Tsuki and changed because asking for a job _here_ in my school uniform might have been more then a little awkward. This place was pretty classy, the lights were dimmed a little bit, there was a buzz of conversation going on everywhere at a suitable noise level. Glasses of, what I think was Champagne and Red wine, clanked everywhere, there were people eating fancy dishes, not the kind of stuff you would usually buy in McDonald's, that cost probably a little over one hundred dollars if you catch my drift, classical music played in the background, the customers wore either a tux or a dress.

I asked one of the waitresses with red hair and equally red eyes where the managers office was, she gave me a once over looking at me then at Tsuki and pointed the way with a smile telling me it was the third door on the left. I thanked her and ushered Tsuki with me.

The managers office was easy to find, if the big letters saying 'Manager's Office' didn't give it away I don't know what would have.

I told Tsuki to be quiet once we entered, to not comment when I said something and to sit quietly like a good six year old boy. I knocked on the door once, twice, thrice-

"Enter."

I took a deep breath, gathered all my courage and entered.

* * *

Review (:


End file.
